


He Did Not Know When He Would Fall.

by bruh_moments



Series: My Star Wars one-shot collection [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Character Study, Gen, Kinda? Idk I just wanted to write spider maul, Spider Maul on Lotho Minor, also nods to the Wrath of Darth Maul, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruh_moments/pseuds/bruh_moments
Summary: An insanity-filled Maul dwelling within the dark tunnels of Lotho Minor.
Series: My Star Wars one-shot collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173803
Kudos: 2





	He Did Not Know When He Would Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Animal Death as a warning. Enjoy.

_Lotho Minor, Outer Rim Territories_

_Dark. Too dark. Master would be displeased.. Master would be angry.. Master- SILENCE!_

The cavernous area was dank, and dimly lit. The walls that were built of organic remains and trash held high, and the tunnels seemed to travel miles, and miles down.. Like a maze. No, it was a maze. A maze riddled with bones that belonged to both animal and humanoid carcasses, a maze that stunk with the stench of death, a maze that housed something.. or rather, someone. A soft, scampering sound could be heard, and a small figure darted through the trash and debris. It was a quadruped, which walked on it’s tiny, nimble claws. It stopped where it was, sniffing the air and raising its tiny, furry arms to groom the brown pelt it adorned. A scaly tail emerged from the mammal’s backside, curling it in on itself. Blissfully unaware of what lay within the shadows, the rat scampered forth several meters once again beginning to gnaw on a rib bone just before it until- suddenly from the corner of a tunnel, a grime hand snaked towards it’s prey. It was only a matter of seconds when the dirtied claw encompassed the small body of the mammal. Squealing and a series of screeches were heard from the captured animal, and the hand brought it near a pair of.. lips? The thin pieces of flesh that were connected to a intricately tattooed face curled into a feral snarl, filled with spite. The rat continued to struggle and writhe in the humanoid’s grip, it’s screeching now reduced to only pitiful squeaks of fear. A pair of golden-orange eyes, as bright and fiery as the lava beds of Mustafar were ablaze with only one raw emotion that nearly any living thing could recognize: Hatred.

The rat’s black, beady eyes peered into its capturer’s own, and the sullen, thin face opened his jaw which revealed blackened teeth; and brought the creature into it’s awaiting mouth. It seemed the rat realized that its death was soon to be brought unto it, and struggled desperately to free itself from the red and black, dirtied hand that had a grip like a vice. A sickening crunch was sounded, and the mammal jolted--until it went still. But, it’s scaled tail twitched. The predator ripped the mammal’s head right off, and a dribble of dark red blood fell down his lips, then onto his chin. The scent of blood filled his nostrils as he continued to chew, and the iron taste filled his mouth. The taste.. the taste was familiar--almost as if before.. before this, the blood of a rat was far from the blood of his other victims.. other victims. _Other.._ his tattooed brow furrowed and he swallowed the chewed up bone of the rat’s skull. He then stuffed his mouth full of the rest, bringing his shaky hands to wrap around his elongated horns which marked him as a Zabrak. A Dathomirian, to be precise. Chewing through fur and flesh, a huff was emitted from the Zabrakian. Emitting a low growl that emerged from his tattooed throat, the humanoid forced his legs--which were a arachnid-like machinery--to walk the tunnels. His territory-which belonged him to over a decade. And how did the Zabrak wind up here? Only one answer. As the spider-like machinery stumbled through, the tips of the rusted metal dug into the dirt of the ground, scattering dust as he mulled by. As the Zabrak’s thoughts were like a violent and merciless hurricane that dwelled within his mind, accompanied by his insanity and keen sense of Hatred and despair for his unwilling fate.

All because of Him. His mind sparked in remembrance suddenly, and slowly.. he saw red. Kenobi. Him. The One who managed to defeat him those years ago.. the One who brought him into this fate _. Kenobi.. the_ Jedi Padawan that sliced him in half with that ‘saber.. he had failed. Failed to take his rightful destiny, failed himself. But most terrifyingly: his Master. Now, he remained here. Abandoned, to wander the tunnels--all because of Him. Maul often fantasize of Kenobi--brutally torturing the man into death when his mind was at an extremely rare place of steadiness. The Dark Side of the Force filled the black and red tattooed creature, feeding off of his Hatred and raw Anger. Without realizing, the Zabrak had returned _t_ o his lair. Back to the Fire. As he reminisced, he remembered one single item when he was under Sidious’ tutelage. That item being a sacred, poetic statement when Master told him when he was only at least three years old. His voice raw and cracked, the Zabrak’s blazing eyes stared into the Fire before him.

“Far above, far above.. we don’t know when we’ll fall. Far above, far above, what was once great is now rendered _small..”_

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I'm reading the Wrath of Darth Maul rn, and holy shit. It's so fucking depressing and sad and im sobbing so i had to write this. It was a lil character study but goDDAMN AM I SAD. FUCK YOU SIDIOUS YOU ABSOLUTE PIECE OF SHIT


End file.
